Skin wounds, for example cuts, burns and scalds, are common. For diabetics and paralyzed people, large-area skin ulcer is likely to appear.
At present, wounds are mainly treated by patches. The therapeutic effect by such treatment manner is not satisfactory, and the healing situations of the wounded area cannot be observed in real time. Furthermore, instant treatment cannot be performed for abnormal situations such as wound bleeding, thus medical accidents are likely to occur. In addition, the freshly healed wounds may be torn when the patches are torn off.